Soldier
Soldier is a character in The Messenger. After Ninja rescues future Ninja Village as the Western Hero, he passes on the scroll to Soldier, who becomes the next Messenger. However, Solider does not keep his role for very long since, after his death, nobody sends Quarble within time to rescue Soldier. Profile Appearance Soldier wears a futuristic black military combat suit with prominent shoulder pads and knee pads. He wears a black helmet with a receiver and a pair of green goggles, both which mask his entire face. He wears a belt of tools with green accents on his waist. And, he wields a gun with green accents. Personality Soldier's personality is strikingly similar to Ninja's. Like Ninja, he is eager to leave his home and explore the world. Soldier views the world with childlike wonder, like being amazed at Ninja's arrival as the Western Hero, being excited for receiving his first free upgrade for his journey, and jumping around the shop for no particular reason. And similar to Ninja, he takes to new information slowly, being generally confused about the Messenger role explanation from Ninja, and being confused about the "Ray Troid" joke. Main Story After defeating Barma'thazël, Ninja rides eastward on Manfred out of the Underworld and towards future Ninja Village. The village is filled with damaged futuristic gray buildings and collapsed soldier bodies scattered about. Soldier, the last man standing, faces the Demon King and a couple of Ranged Kappa. The Demon King taunts Soldier, telling him the prophecy of the Western Hero won't be fulfilled and that Soldier will die. However, Ninja arrives from the west, flying on Manfred. Ninja jumps straight up into the air and throws a barrage of glowing magic blue shurikens at the demon army, which kills the two Ranged Kappa and pushes back the Demon King. The Demon King is angry with Ninja's interference and states that Barma'thazël failed his job. Ninja declares that the Demon's King reign is finally over, but the Demon King laughs, explaining that the curse upon humanity is never-ending. The Demon King goes on to say that his minions will make short work of Soldier, then teleports away. Soldier approaches Ninja and praises him, asking him if Ninja is the Western Hero. Ninja is about to decline the title, when Ninja realizes that he traveled all the way back to his hometown but many years into the future. Ninja does his best to act out the role of the Western Hero. He holds out the scroll to Soldier and instructs Soldier to deliver it to the top of Glacial Peak. Soldier is surprised but expresses his desire to leave the outpost. Ninja attempts to explain to Soldier that a Messenger is needed and bids him a "godspeed," but this only confuses Soldier. Ninja bluntly tells Soldier to just take the scroll, so Soldier takes the scroll and runs east out of the village. Ninja teleports away in a flash of blue light. Soldier eventually reaches his first shop, where Ninja in a blue robes outfit mans the counter. Ninja greets Soldier in a manner similar to The Shopkeeper's greeting to Ninja in the beginning of the game but with a few twists. Ninja gives Soldier a free beam charger upgrade, to Soldier's delight. Soldier leaves the shop but shortly returns. Trivia * There is an unused sprite of Soldier holding the scroll aloft, identical in manner to Ninja. * Soldier is referred to as "FUTURE_MESSENGER" in the dialogue files, and he is referred to as "FutureMessenger" and "Future_Messenger" in the picture files. Gallery Future_Messenger_16.png|Soldier's spritesheet. Category:Characters